Power Rangers: Final Force
by D.E. Lewis
Summary: The origional rangers return a little older, and with teens in tow. So what happens when the teens are called to be rangers? PG for mild violence
1. Return of the Dumpster

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for the ones I have created, etc. Oh, and anything relating to reality is purely coincidental (If you call these circumstances coincidental).  
  
Author's note: These characters have actually been evolving in my head for a number of years (yes, I did say years). So I think I've finally perfected them and their bios.  
  
Power Rangers: Final Force  
  
Gen sat in the beat up truck, next to her older brother and guardian, with all of their belongings in the back. They were moving home to Angel Grove, where maybe they could make sense of their lives. Leaving Brooklyn was hard, that was for sure. She was leaving her best and only friend behind. Billy, on the other hand, hadn't really made any friends in college, so all he was leaving was test tubes. She sighed. She hadn't cried in years, although she had wanted to. No need to make her any more of a target for school jerks. She was already a geek. She looked over at her brother, who was concentrating on the road and wearing a half grin. He had given up contacts for his glasses shortly after he left Angel Grove.  
  
"What?" She asked, sensing that he was laughing at her inside.  
  
"Tough as nails." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I haven't seen you cry yet, and you've just uprooted your whole life."  
  
"I don't cry, Billy. You know that." He frowned. They passed a sign that read, "Angel Grove city limits". He drove a little farther, and then turned into a trailer park. They drove up to the tiny trailer that would now be their home, and parked.  
  
"We're here." Billy said flatly.  
  
"Talk about stating the obvious." Gen muttered under her breath. They untied the tarp, and began unpacking their meager possessions. Gen dropped what turned out to be a box of books on her foot. "D-n" She muttered. Billy overheard this one.  
  
"Genesis Taylor Cranston, what have I told you about your language?"  
  
"Sorry." She grunted, dragging the box inside.  
  
~~  
  
After several hours of unpacking, there was a knock. Billy looked through the peek hole. He grinned. He opened the door, and greeted his old friends, Tommy and Kimberly, who had gotten married shortly after graduation. Their daughter was standing with them.  
  
"Hey! You made it!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Have I ever not?" Billy replied with a joking air. "Come on in. We're just unpacking." They came in, and sat down. Gen peeked out at the girl from behind her bedroom door. She was tall with blond hair. She was about Gen's age, and wearing a jean skirt and tight pink top. She was rather pretty, and Gen found she was comparing herself to the girl. Gen wasn't really pretty. One girl in her old school called her an androgyne. She guessed that was right. She and Billy looked uncannily similar. Both had short, brown blond hair, green eyes, glasses, and round faces. Were it not for the age difference, they could have passed as twins. Gen shared Billy's love of science, and dressed the part. She was wearing worn jeans and a blue sweatshirt. She looked down at her old, battered sneakers. Then she did what she always did; thought analytically. Doing this always shut down her emotions. Emotions just got in the way most of the time.  
  
"Gen, come on out." Billy called. "Why don't you come meet Maggie?" He was acting like a dad again. He was better as a brother. She shut out all emotions again as she entered what was supposed to pass for a living room in this dump, and watched as Billy's friends jumped. She almost smiled thinking that she could be her brother's younger clone.  
  
"Hi." She said flatly.  
  
"God, Billy, she even talks like you." Kimberly said, amazed. Gen caught herself in the same half smile her brother wore. Tommy shivered. This had to be the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Well, he'd never been to New York. Their looks never fazed anyone there. But then again, most people in her class always asked what gender she was. Or called her a geek, or a nerd, or sometimes gay. That was the worst. Two guys had even taken to calling her John instead of Gen. They almost dragged her into the boys' bathroom to pull down her pants once, when she spun around and sent a reverse punch into one of the bullies' stomachs, and a back fist into the other's head. It worked, and she was able to get a restraining order.  
  
"Hi, I'm Margaret, but you can call me Maggie." She said, and held out her hand. She had the high-pitched melodic voice of an obnoxious person. Best not make friends with her.  
  
"Gen." Gen replied, and shook her hand.  
  
"Short for Jennifer?"  
  
"Short for Genesis."  
  
"Oh. Do you want to go talk somewhere or something?" she asked.  
  
"Let's go to my room." Maggie got up and followed Gen.  
  
Almost instantly, Maggie changed.  
  
"Look, our parents might want us to be friends-"  
  
"He's my brother, not my dad."  
  
"I don't care, just stay away from me at school. I don't need your nerdiness to ruin my reputation. Got it?"  
  
"Sure." Gen used her favorite tactic: Use few words that are small, and seem like you don't know much. It worked, usually. Thankfully, Maggie's parents called her out to leave. Gen politely saw her to the door.  
  
~~  
  
As soon as the family had left, Gen looked at Billy.  
  
"Do I really have to start school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Gen. You do. Get some rest." He went to his own room. Gen went to hers, and almost immediately went to sleep, dreading her first day.  
  
~~  
  
"Class, please welcome our new student, Genesis Cranston." The teacher said. Gen had dressed in her nicest school clothes: baggy overalls, and a blue plaid t-shirt that went well with her eyes. She searched the crowd of the class for a friendly face. Nothing. She sighed, and took a seat. Maggie was sitting behind her. She passed Gen a note. Gen opened it.  
  
Dear Gen,  
  
Don't forget, stay away from me. If you don't, I'll ruin you're  
reputation, and you haven't got one yet. Clear?  
  
-Maggie  
  
Gen took out her pen. Nothing fancy.  
  
Dear Maggie,  
  
Crystal clear. In fact, I can see right through.  
  
-Gen  
  
P.S. You used the contraction "you're" incorrectly. It should be  
"your".  
Didn't you ever study English?  
  
Perfect. Let her sweat. She would be pretty dumb to not get that one. Gen passed her note back. Maggie poked her in the back with a sharpened pencil.  
  
"What?" Gen asked. Maggie gave her a dirty look. Gen just shrugged and turned around to explore the exciting and already learned world of chemistry.  
  
~~  
  
Lunch came around quickly, and Gen sat by herself. Two boys approached her. One was gothic looking, and wearing black. The other was dressed in red.  
  
"Hi. Gen, right? I'm Theo." The boy in red said. "Could we sit here?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not saving any seats." Gen replied.  
  
"He's Joel." The boy wearing black said. This was odd.  
  
"Um, did he-?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Joel does that a lot." Theo replied. "Our parents actually told us to talk with you. Apparently our parents were friends in high school."  
  
"Billy is not my parent. He's my brother." Gen explained.  
  
"Joel doesn't care. He thinks it's all good." Gen shook her head. She would never get used to that. "Do you want me to stop with the third person bit?" Joel asked.  
  
"Yes. Please. It's a little weird, and I know weird." Gen said, with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"So your brother is Billy, huh. I saw pictures from the high school days. My dad is Adam." Theo explained.  
  
"And my dad's Rocky." Joel said. Gen grinned. Maybe she would make friends here.  
  
~~  
  
After school went out, Theo and Joel showed her the Youth Center. There was a karate mat in the middle of the floor. A lightly chubby man stood behind the counter, making smoothies.  
  
"Hey, Ernie." The boys said in unison.  
  
"This is Gen. Gen, Ernie." Theo made introductions.  
  
"Hi, Gen. Are you new?"  
  
"Yeah, I just moved back, actually."  
  
"Oh, so you've lived here before?"  
  
"When I was younger." Gen said.  
  
"Hey, Ernie, Joel wants to know, wasn't Billy one of your regulars?" Joel asked, speaking in the third person again.  
  
"Um, yeah, actually. He went to college a while ago, though." Ernie asked, surprised.  
  
"Billy's my brother." Gen said. Ernie was really shocked, this time. Gen was giving her half smile again. Ernie grinned.  
  
"Well, then, tell him hi for me."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me here." Billy said as he walked in. Both smiled.  
  
"So, then, what'll it be?" Ernie asked, grinning incredibly.  
  
~~  
  
After the catching up was done, Gen caught sight of Maggie, coming up behind her brother. She shook her head in disgust, and walked up.  
  
"Maybe you boy's should know, Gen doesn't date boys. She only dates girls." Gen quit allowing her emotions to get in the way. Unfortunately, Billy did.  
  
"Margaret Oliver, I hope I didn't just hear that coming out of your mouth." Maggie jumped and gasped. "Do I need to have a talk with your parents?" She shook her head, and walked quickly away.  
  
"I see you've met Maggie. Biggest bee with an itch in the school." Theo remarked. "The little groupie over there is Maggie's only real friend, Rose. Rose's okay. She would rather be nice than popular."  
  
"Ahhh. So I take it you've had run ins with Maggie too?" Gen asked.  
  
"Joel and Theo have both gotten on Maggie's bad side. Joel doesn't really like Maggie." Gen caught Billy raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Does he-?"  
  
"Yeah. You get used to it, apparently." Gen replied, then shrugged. Theo was watching some karate students practicing on the mats. Billy looked at his watch.  
  
"Whoa! I'm late. Gen, be home by six, okay?"  
  
"'Kay. Have a good time at whatever." Billy kissed her cheek and waved goodbye.  
  
~~  
  
Walking behind the Youth Center, Billy met up with his old friends; Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky.  
  
"You all got called to, huh." Billy remarked. Tommy nodded, holding up his old communicator.  
  
"I got beeped, and told to meet back here. Let's go." All stood and teleported. Just like old times, Billy thought.  
  
~~  
  
As the former rangers touched down in the old Command Center, they were all stunned by how familiar it looked. In fact, this was the original.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi! Ranger's you made it!"  
  
"Alpha!" All six exclaimed in unison. Sudden chatter erupted, asking questions, greeting, and general speculation about what was going on.  
  
"RANGERS" That was definitely familiar. Tommy turned.  
  
"Zordon? You're back? What's going on?" Tommy looked to the others, noting that all were grinning.  
  
"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN. BEHOLD THE VEIWING GLOBE." All turned.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi! Zordon, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are back!"  
  
"EXACTLY. RANGERS, YOU ARE NOW TO BE THE MENTORS OF THE NEWEST RANGERS." Billy raised one eyebrow.  
  
"New Rangers? Somehow I have a feeling about this." He started smiling. Then he checked his watch. Six o'clock. Gen and the others would be home now. Five colored beams of light landed in the Command Center. Gen, Theo, Joel, Maggie, and Rose appeared. Gen's face suddenly lit up as she realized where she was.  
  
"No way! There is no way in the periodic table of the elements that this could be happening!" She looked up. Zordon was smiling at her. "Hi." Billy's face began turning red with suppressed laughter. Then he started shaking. Aisha looked rather confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That's the same way she addresses everyone, but somehow I wasn't expecting that."  
  
~~  
  
The next day at school, Gen and the rest of the team were in wood shop. The teacher had left, leaving the school bully, Percy, in charge. Gen recognized his type almost immediately. He began harassing Maggie.  
  
"Stop! Just stop! Let me work!" He grinned evilly, shoved her into the hutch she was making, and locked the door. Gen turned around.  
  
"You'd better stop." She said. He looked at her. Then he laughed.  
  
"What're you gonna do? Hit me with a pencil? Do some geekie nerdy girl thing on me?" Gen nodded to the rest of the team, who in turn, pulled out scrap wood. Gen landed a perfectly executed kick on the first board, slammed her foot into another, broke two with the heel of her hand, and smashed through another with a side kick. Then she stood squarely in front of Percy.  
  
"That's what I'll do, but not to scrap wood next time." Percy's face paled, and he quickly left the room. Gen unlocked the hutch, and let Maggie out. Maggie looked at her.  
  
"I don't get it. You could have gotten perfect revenge for those things I said to you, and yet, you scared the scum out of the school bully. Why?"  
  
"Well first of all, you can't scare the scum out of scum. Secondly, I was going to leave you in there for a while, but then I remembered something a friend of mine back in Brooklyn told me when my worst enemy and I were paired for study buddies. He told me 'You may not like each other, but you are a team, and teams help each other out.' That's why I did it." 


	2. Raising Cain

A/N: Thank you for the lovely following of my policy (in my bio)! I will answer all questions in due time. P.S. I know asterisks are used to signify action in RPG's. I know.  
  
Raising Cain  
  
Gen sat in class. It had been two weeks since she moved to Angel Grove, and joined the power rangers. They had already battled Totem, a monster who turned his victims into totem poles (why, Gen didn't quite understand herself), Goldar, and Kokopelli, a monster based off of Rose's Kokopelli model. The monster's flute turned all who listened into mindless zombies. This didn't make too much of a difference in some.  
  
Watching the clock, Gen had twenty seconds before the bell rang. She reflected on her team. Shortly after Maggie's experience in Percy's hutch and Gen's subsequent job of terrifying the school bully, the team had named her the leader. Gen had been rather surprised. The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Gen jumped out of her seat, and walked swiftly to her locker. If she hurried, she would be able to meet with Theo and head to the Youth Center with a partner. She hated walking alone. Percy, it seemed, had gotten a few more idiots in his gang. Gen avoided fighting at all costs. Besides, if these guys were as good at fighting as Percy, it wouldn't be fair. They would have their butts kicked in no time. They basically subscribed to the school of Being Big and Scaring People. Luckily, the whole gang was meeting at Theo's locker.  
  
"Hey, guys." She said in greeting. Then their communicators all beeped. "This way. It's deserted after school." Gen led them to a door near a creek behind the building. No one went there. "What's up, Alpha?" Gen asked.  
  
"Rangers, you must hurry to the Command Center at once! Adam is in grave danger!"  
  
"On our way." She said. The five teens teleported out.  
  
~~  
  
"Zordon, what's going on? How is Dad in danger?" Theo asked hurriedly. Adam Park was a local detective. Gen sighed. Like father, like son.  
  
"RANGERS, BEHOLD THE VEIWING GLOBE." All looked. Adam was collapsed on the ground, with a large monster standing over him. The monster had a large sphere in its forehead. "THIS IS PSY. PSY IS A PSYCHIC MONSTER. HE HOLDS ALL POWERS OF ITS KIND."  
  
"Ay-yi-yi! Rangers! Psy is leaving!" Alpha exclaimed, worriedly.  
  
"Where to?" Gen asked, holding her ring of authority.  
  
"Your house, Gen. Billy could be in danger. I will teleport Adam here." Gen almost started. Then she regained composure, pushing all emotion out of her mind. No sense in being emotional. She needed to think objectively.  
  
"It's Morphin time!" She shouted. "Blue!"  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Yellow!"  
  
"Black!" All teleported to Gen's trailer home.  
  
~~  
  
When they arrived, the neighbors were in shock. Gen's home was trashed, and the door had been blown off its hinges.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened here?" Gen asked an old lady, whom she happened to know was quite the busybody.  
  
"Well, some huge monster blew the door in, and then left with Billy Cranston! You don't think he's in danger, do you?"  
  
"Not of death. Don't worry." The blue ranger replied. "Let's go! We need a plan." Five colored beams of light sped off toward the Command Center.  
  
~~  
  
Billy awoke in Lord Zedd's castle to a pounding headache. He suppressed a moan, and tried to sit up and failed. He was strapped to a table of some sort. He could move his head, and look around, but his arms and legs were immobile. He tried to remember how he got there, but as he did, the pain in his head got worse. He closed his eyes, and emptied his mind. He knew how. He'd done it before in college when he found some problem the other students couldn't solve. It always worked. He heard someone come into the stone room. *Empty your mind.* He heard voices. *Think of a peaceful place.* Billy pictured his old lab when he was still in high school. *Relax your body.* His thoughts were cut off by a harsh voice shouting at him.  
  
"Wake up! We cannot wait any longer!" Lord Zedd was standing over him, and so was a monster. He'd seen this monster. Wait. This monster was the one who brought him here.  
  
"What do you want me for? I'm rather useless to you, and you know it. I have no powers and-"  
  
"Silence!" Zedd roared. Billy was silent. "You have a power that I need."  
  
"What are you talking about? I have nothing of importance." Billy had a feeling he knew what Zedd really wanted, so he stalled for time. The monster nodded. Billy felt something horrible force its way in.  
  
*Ranger, you know what it is. Stall no longer.*  
  
Billy was horrified. It knew. It had the same powers. Billy decided it was time to fight back. Using his thoughts, the ground began to shake beneath them. The monster made a fresh effort. He may be able to get in, but Billy wasn't going to make it easy for him.  
  
*Stop. Should you continue, I shall put your true love in danger.*  
  
Billy's eyes widened. He saw what the monster had in store for Gen. He concentrated harder. The table crashed to the ground, taking Billy with it. He didn't have much strength left. He pushed harder. As he blacked out, he did the only thing he could think of: He told Gen.  
  
~~  
  
Sitting in the Command Center, discussing a plan of action as to enter Lord Zedd's castle, Gen felt it. A small presence in her mind warned her about Psy's plan. She held on as long as possible. An idea was different than a strand of thought. An idea was intricate, and told much more. A strand just held a single thought.  
  
"Billy's in danger." She whispered.  
  
"Gen? Gen are you okay?" Maggie asked, concerned. Gen looked up.  
  
"Lord Zedd isn't planning a ransom, like we guessed. He wants Billy for a reason."  
  
"Why?" Theo was immediately worried. If Billy had something Lord Zedd wanted, then this could get dangerous. For everyone.  
  
"I'm trying- hang on." Gen closed her eyes. The idea was poorly constructed. Obviously done in haste. At the centroid, a memory sat. Gen entered it. She saw Psy, heard his thoughts, heard Billy's thoughts. And then, the truth. "NO!" She screamed. Then, she opened her eyes.  
  
She was laying on a med bed, with everyone looking over her. She felt like crying, but she didn't do that sort of thing.  
  
"Gen, are you all right?" Alpha asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Looks like Billy and I will be re-evaluating some things, though." Gen closed her eyes, and transferred the story to all.  
  
~~  
  
Hank Cranston was in poor spirits. His new wife was in bed next to him, and he was worried about her lack of enthusiasm. She was pregnant, and didn't care. Billy had come home for a visit, and he was not exactly thrilled with Christine. She was in the last stages of pregnancy and-  
  
*Hold on,* Gen interrupted. *It goes into some rather unimportant stuff here.* Gen went to the birth.  
  
Christine was in the hospital, giving birth. Billy wasn't there. He was back in college. Billy's father was in the room. The doctor brought out the baby.  
  
"It's a girl." Mr. Cranston smiled.  
  
"Looks like we're parents." He whispered. His wife seemed nonplussed.  
  
*I'm skipping ahead about two days.*  
  
Hank Cranston was in bed, sobbing. She left him. She didn't want the baby.  
  
*I'm skipping ahead again. This is where things get important.*  
  
Three monsters entered the Cranston residence. Two grabbed Mr. Cranston and the third grabbed a four-year-old girl.  
  
The same day, Billy opened his apartment door to see his younger sister standing there. She was crying.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't know." She whimpered.  
  
~~  
  
Gen cut the memory. All stared at her.  
  
"That is why I live with my brother." She said softly. Maggie looked at her.  
  
"Oh Gen." She leaned over and hugged Gen tightly. Gen didn't cry.  
  
"They want something from Billy. The same thing I showed you."  
  
"Memories?" Joel asked.  
  
"Telepathy." Gen replied, darkly. "If Lord Zedd gets a hold on Billy's powers, he'll have everything he needs to overthrow the world."  
  
"RANGERS, BILLY IS ATTEMPTING TO MAKE A CONNECTION WITH US."  
  
"Telepathic?" Gen asked.  
  
"YES, GEN. YOUR BROTHER IS IN GRAVE DANGER. LORD ZEDD IS PREPARING TO GIVE HIM A POTION TO MAKE HIS POWER TURN TOWARDS EVIL. ONCE HE USES HIS PSYCIC ABILITIES, THEY WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO BE USED FOR GOOD."  
  
"Is there any way to counteract the potion?" Theo asked. He was well on his way to becoming a detective himself.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Rangers." Alpha said. Gen was looking at her feet. All eyes turned her way, waiting for a plan of action.  
  
"I think," she said softly "That I need to go."  
  
"Right, we can all be ready as soon-" Rose started  
  
"No. Just me. I know what Lord Zedd is capable of with Psy. I can rescue Billy, and Dad." Joel looked worried.  
  
"Gen, you shouldn't do this alone. You're already facing enough. Your defenses could be down and you could get hurt. You're the best female friend I've ever had." Gen looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what to do. Alpha, I'm ready."  
  
"Right, Gen."  
  
"MAY THE POWER BE WITH YOU."  
  
~~  
  
Gen found herself suddenly in the castle. She looked around, getting her bearings. The chamber was the same that she had seen from Billy's thoughts. Signs of a struggle were everywhere. Gen touched a track in the dirt. She followed what had to be the direction in which they went. She slipped, quietly, into a room in the palace. Instantly slipping behind a rock, she hid. Gen was able to get a good view of Billy and Lord Zedd. Zedd was holding a bottle above Billy's mouth, trying to force it in. Billy, however, was unusually good at resisting. Gen's training immediately kicked in. She jumped, emitting a loud shout of "Kai-ya!" Lord Zedd spun around to see her, and Billy seemed to have a look of pure terror written on his face.  
  
*Gen! Go! It's not safe for you!*  
  
*If you think I'm leaving you here, you're crazy.* Gen then turned to fight.  
  
"Well, Lord Zedd, I think you've got some relatives of mine."  
  
"And what does that mean to you?" He growled with a laugh.  
  
"Give them back." She blocked out her emotions, feeling only a sense of power. She knew, and would stop at nothing to restore her family. "You wanted me to think I had been abandoned those many years ago. I know better." Then, she felt herself lifted off the floor, and thrown against the wall. She got to her feet, and stared. Psy was standing in a corner of the room. "Stupid." she muttered to herself. She knew how he had concealed himself. She used the trick on a regular basis. Enter the subconscious, and remove the expectation to see something. Instant invisibility. Gen readied her mind. Would a mind blast work? She cast a glance at her brother. She was no match with just her weak telepathy, but combined with her brother's, well, his was far stronger. Billy nodded. He understood. Simultaneously, they blasted Psy. Gen poured her strength into her powers, and so did Billy, obviously. They both shook, violently. The walls around them began to shudder with the power of their minds, coupled with Psy's attempts to throw off the siblings' concentration. A loud noise made both stop, and Gen sank to her knees as darkness curled around her eyes.  
  
~~  
  
Gen awoke on a med bed. Everyone was standing over her. Her head screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" She mumbled, her head hurting too much to think.  
  
"You destroyed Psy, and blacked out. We teleported you and Billy back to the Command Center." Theo explained, gently.  
  
"He okay?"  
  
"Well, he's not awake, yet, but he'll be fine. What did you do to Psy, exactly?" Rose said. Alpha slipped in, and applied a small laser to Gen's temple. Instantly, her headache was gone.  
  
"Thanks, Alpha. Basically, Billy and I mind blasted him. He would have been able to handle just one of us, but the two of us together were too powerful." She sighed. "I take it you couldn't find Dad." She watched as Rose shook her head. Gen sighed again, and laid back to gather her emotions. No Dad this time. But then, tomorrow would be another day. 


	3. The New Guy

A/N: I know, there aren't enough episodes yet for me to be adding this character, but I've got about a gazillion in mind that need this character (I won't say much more except cough with the name. Ha.).  
  
The New Guy  
  
"Oh! Who's that?" Rose suddenly exclaimed as a new boy walked down the hall. The girls were next to Gen's locker.  
  
"I don't know, but talk about eye candy!" Maggie commented. "Gen, he's staring at you!" Gen raised her eyebrows in skepticism.  
  
"You must be mistaken. There isn't a male in the world who would look at me." She turned to look anyway. He was, in Maggie's words, eye candy. Tall and muscular, with coco colored skin and deep brown eyes. He was clad in black jeans and a green shirt. His eyes met hers, and she felt her pulse quicken. She quickly looked back in her immaculate locker, beginning an unsuccessful attempt to feign searching for her homework. It was in her binder, as always.  
  
"Give it up, Gen. You think he's hot." Rose teased. Gen gave an unfeminine snort. Rose sighed, and the three began their walk to Chemistry. Theo and The Joel joined them as they walked.  
  
"Hey, did you see the new guy?" Theo asked.  
  
"The Joel thinks he's nice. He said hi to Joel."  
  
"Joel, you are truly weird." Gen said with a laugh. As they walked into the classroom, speak of the devil; there was the same guy!  
  
"Class, take your seats, please." Ms. Appleby said. "This is Drew Taylor. He's new to Angel Grove, and I want you all to give him your warmest welcome. Drew, why don't you tell us about yourself." He smiled. Gen felt her heart race again.  
  
"Well, I'm from San Diego, and my dad just got transferred here. He actually grew up here in Angel Grove. I'm a sophomore, and that's pretty much it."  
  
"Thank you, Drew. Why don't you go sit next to Gen?" He smiled again.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
~~  
  
Right before lunch, when the girls were coming out of Math, Gen pulled them both into the women's bathroom.  
  
"What I tell you here, is to remain here. Got it?" She said, menacingly. The other two nodded. "I am feeling very strong attraction to Drew Taylor." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. The word choice was relatively unneeded, as Rose and Maggie squealed.  
  
"Gen Cranston, you're in love!" Rose whispered.  
  
~~  
  
After school at the youth center, the teens were talking.  
  
"So, what do you guys think of Drew?" Maggie said to the boys.  
  
"He's cool." Theo said. Then he went on about a few things. Joel looked down at his lap, deeply intent.  
  
"Hey, Joel, what's wrong?" Rose asked.  
  
"Drew gives me the creeps. I don't know what it is. It's like he knows something about us, and he's using it to his advantage." Gen shivered. Joel was definitely not himself.  
  
"Joel, I know you always give someone the benefit of the doubt, and you would never talk about someone that way. I think you might have something." Gen said. Then their communicators bleeped. Slipping out behind the center, they opened the channels.  
  
"What's up, Alpha?" Gen asked.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi, Rangers, you must get to the Command Center immediately!"  
  
"On our way." They teleported out.  
  
~~  
  
The Parents and older Brother of the Rangers were there already. Worry was evident on their faces.  
  
"RANGERS. THE DAY I HAVE FEARED FOR THE FINAL FORCE HAS ARRIVED. BEHOLD THE VEIWING GLOBE." A Power Ranger wearing green was standing with Goldar in the park.  
  
"What's going on? I thought we were the only ones with power coins." Gen asked.  
  
"The Green Ranger coin was created by Rita Repulsa. She needs to put a spell over the person for it to work. Same as she did with me." Tommy replied. Maggie stared at him.  
  
"Dad? You're serious?" He nodded.  
  
"YOU MUST DEFEAT THE GREEN RANGER TO BREAK THE SPELL."  
  
"Right. It's Morphin' Time!" Gen shouted.  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Yellow!"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"MAY THE POWER BE WITH YOU."  
  
"And be careful. If the Green Ranger is as strong a fighter as Tommy was at the time, you could all be in great danger." Billy remarked. His eyes had crow's feet around them, marking his worry.  
  
"We will. Don't worry." Gen said from behind her helmet.  
  
"Every time you say that I worry more." Her brother said as the teens teleported out.  
  
~~  
  
Gen felt herself land on solid ground in front of the Green Ranger. He was built like a truck, and obviously not one to give up in a fight.  
  
"So, which one of you wants to fight me first?" He drawled with an air of amusement. Gen smiled herself.  
  
"I will." She shot back with fierce determination. Her months of intense training prepared her for this, and she was totally ready for the undeniable fact that he would fight dirty. She stepped forward.  
  
"A girl? Really. Do you actually think you're strong enough to defeat me?" Gen answered his smart remark with a snap kick to the groin.  
  
"Yes." She replied. The Green Ranger stood, looking unaffected, but by the waver in his voice, she could tell he was.  
  
"Then let the games begin." The putty patrol appeared, and Goldar and the putties began fighting the other rangers. Gen stood at a ready position, prepared for whatever he had. The ranger threw a punch, and Gen lightly danced out of the way. He threw another, and she blocked it. Then he made a mistake: He left himself open. At the last second, he noticed, and Gen hit him. Hard. Suddenly, he disappeared. So did the other opponents.  
  
"Gen, what's going on?" Theo shouted.  
  
"I have a vague idea, but it means we have one heck of a problem." Then, they suddenly demorphed. "The Green Ranger is at the Command Center, and we now officially have a problem." 


	4. Green Ranger part 2

"This is Now, Officially a Problem"  
  
After a long hike up to the Command Center, the Final Force rangers attempted to pry the doors open. No dice.  
  
"Come on!" Gen grunted desperately, pulling with all her might. Joel put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Gen, it's hopeless. It isn't planning on letting us in." Maggie gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Were you implying that an inanimate object like the doors have thought?" She asked.  
  
"Alpha does."  
  
"Alpha is not inanimate." Gen ignored the two, and pulled again. This time, her act of desperation was met with help. Rose and Theo helped, but this time, the doors opened. The rest of the adults inside were helping from the other side of the doors. Gen stared seriously into their faces. All but Billy had been pulling. Billy was pressing buttons on the computer consoles frantically. All the systems were down. He was holding his hand to one side of his head, as if it hurt. Gen rushed inside.  
  
"Billy, what happened?" She asked, sternly. She knew she would have to be the voice of reason between the two. Billy was definitely in no shape to calm down. Gen gently pulled his hand away. A large, bleeding lump was on his head. He snapped his hand back over it, not even acknowledging Gen's presence. She looked around. A small unit was in the middle of the floor. Everyone else was with their parents. She cast a glance sideways, and did a double take. Alpha was not functioning, and Zordon was gone. She looked to the other parents. "Can someone tell me what the heck happened here?" she shouted. For the first time, something seemed to get through the adults' shock. Adam walked over.  
  
"The Green Ranger teleported in, and activated that thing on the floor, whatever it is. Then BAM, mass unconsciousness. It looks like he deactivated Alpha, destroyed the computers, and blocked Zordon."  
  
"What happened to Billy?" she nodded her head in his direction.  
  
"Don't know. He hasn't said a word since we woke up, but it looks like his head hit a console when he passed out." A thumping noise made them turn their heads. Billy had collapsed on the floor. Gen ran over.  
  
"Billy, wake up. Come on, Billy! Don't do this to me. Not now." She was cradling her brother's unconscious body in her arms. She looked up. Tommy was standing over her. Picking up Billy's limp form, he carried his friend out of the Command Center. He looked over his shoulder at Gen.  
  
"Billy did tell you about the modifications to his truck, didn't he?"  
  
~~  
  
As it turned out, Billy had actually taken Radbug to the Command Center. Gen had her permit, even if she didn't do much driving. Anyway, Radbug was easy enough to control. About an hour later, Gen and Tommy brought Billy into the trailer. Tommy shooed Gen out of the room to tend to Billy. That was how Gen found herself pacing the living room. After a while, Gen realized that someone was watching her. She turned her head.  
  
"What? I'm nervous." She snapped at Tommy, who was definitely surprised.  
  
"I've only been here a few seconds."  
  
"I'm a telepath, like Billy, remember? I've been monitoring you the whole time."  
  
"That's unnerving." He mumbled. "Gen, if Billy doesn't wake up in an hour or so, call us, okay? I really don't like the idea of you two staying here alone."  
  
"I take it you would veto my going back up to the Command Center for repairs, huh." She said glumly.  
  
"It isn't the best of ideas. Look, I know some of Alpha's schematics. I can try to put him back online if you want me to. I'm not promising anything, though."  
  
"See what you can do, okay? The sooner we get the Command Center working, the sooner we can get back to stopping the Green Ranger." She seemed deadly intent. Tommy couldn't say no.  
  
~~  
  
Billy woke up less than an hour later, and Gen made sure he stayed in bed. She knew enough to make sure he didn't sleep for more than two hours at a time. Neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight. Gen was beginning to work on the unit she had found in the Command Center. Maybe it had more to it than mass unconsciousness. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who thought not having a doorbell was a good idea?" she muttered to herself as she went to the door. Drew Taylor was standing there. Gen jumped. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight, much less Drew. And why would he be here anyway?  
  
"Um, hi, Gen right?"  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" the door was being held mostly shut by a chain lock.  
  
"I just heard about your dad and it turns out our dads used to be friends."  
  
"He's my brother, not my dad." She said. She was definitely still wary of him. Mostly because of the fact that she was convinced that no boy could be attracted to her, and because of what Joel had said. Joel had seemed so serious for once; she just couldn't ignore his worry.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know. May I come in?" Gen realized that she was being rude.  
  
"Sure, hang on." She closed the door so she could unlock the chain. She let her guest inside, and gestured to the living room. For the first time, she was embarrassed about the old furniture in their home. Drew just seemed happy enough to sit down. "So, um, why exactly are you here?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, Maggie's mom told my dad, your brother might have mentioned him as Zack, that Billy was hurt, and dad couldn't come, so he sent me over here to see if you guys needed anything."  
  
"Oh, um, we're okay, really. Hang on." Her watch beeped. She had to go wake Billy up.  
  
~~  
  
The Green Ranger watched Gen go into her brother's room. All he had to do was wait. The set up was perfect. Hurt her brother enough so she would be tired from taking care of him, and then watch as her defenses fell. She would be his soon enough. He smiled to himself. This would be too easy.  
  
~~  
  
Gen felt a jolt of something fire through her head. There was something wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew. Her telepathy was trained to sense good, so when evil was nearby, it lit up on her mental radar like a Christmas tree. She turned back to Drew in the living room. She would have to be careful. Joel's words rang in her mind like a proverbial bell: "It's like he knows something about us, and he's using it to his advantage." Maybe she could get some information out of him. She sat down on a worn armchair across the room from Drew, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"So, do you take any sports?" she asked awkwardly. This flirting thing was new to her.  
  
"Karate, mostly. And my dad taught me to dance, but that's pretty well it. You?"  
  
"Um, I do some Karate too, just because Billy did though. I also like lacrosse quite a bit." Drew raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell me about lacrosse. I don't know anyone else who does it."  
  
~~  
  
At least four hours flew by, by Gen's watch beeping to remind her about Billy. Drew was fascinating. He was intelligent, strong, and a perfect gentleman. He called home to tell his mom he would be late for dinner, so she wouldn't hold it. It turned out his dad would be late too, so there wouldn't be any dinner. Gen found out he was an only child, but had a dog named Joe. He was interested in becoming a director, and made independent films with his old friends back in his old hometown. Then he asked something unexpected.  
  
"So, Gen, if you don't mind my asking, where are your parents? I mean you live with your brother, so something had to have happened, right." Then something hit Gen: this was all a set up. He was there on some sort of dare, trying to get some dirt on Gen to tell his other friends so they could tease her. Not this time. The kids at the home in Boulder, Colorado had been enough.  
  
"It's none of your business, so you can just tell your little inebriate friends that I really think this is juvenile and cruel." She led Drew to the door. "So you can just tell them that I've been around the block a few times, and this is not funny." Drew's face was a mask of shock.  
  
"Gen, you've got this all wrong. I don't have any friends here, yet. I just moved here last week." Gen shoved out her emotions again, so she could think objectively.  
  
"Haven't you met your neighbors yet?"  
  
"Not friendly."  
  
"No one at school?"  
  
"You're the first."  
  
"No relatives, old pen pals, or your dad?"  
  
"None of the above." Gen sighed.  
  
"I don't like talking about it. That's all." No need to let him know that her dad was being held by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd in a castle on the moon. "Look, I need to get back to work. I have a whole mess of homework to do, and I really have to get back to it."  
  
"Sure. I should be getting home, anyway." He turned to leave. "Hey, Gen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I have your number?"  
  
~~  
  
Gen was practically walking on air. A boy -- an attractive boy no less -- wanted her phone number. Gen smiled as she went to the kitchen to make some canned soup. She genuinely smiled. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. As she took the can down from the cabinet, the phone rang.  
  
"Gen?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Gen, it's Tommy. You need to get down to the Command Center with Billy. And bring some of your tools and wiring. We could have a potential problem." Gen groaned mentally. She did not need this.  
  
"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, and woke up Billy.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay, what's up?" She asked, immediately getting down to business. Joel and Tommy looked up from the wreck Alpha was.  
  
"Gen, the Green Ranger practically tore out all of Alpha's wiring. We can replace it, but it won't be easy." Gen swore in her head.  
  
*Gen, what have we said about your language? * Her brother's voice rang in her head.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered. "Okay, what have we got on Alpha's wiring schematics?"  
  
~~  
  
Hours later, Billy had to call Gen in absent from school. She worked tirelessly trying to put Alpha back online. Then, something happened, and she knew her efforts had not been wasted.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Everybody run! The Green Ranger is- Gen, what's going on?" Alpha sat up and asked. The noise had momentarily startled Gen, and she looked at the hyperactive robot.  
  
"Alpha, it's a long story, and none of it is good yet." 


	5. Green Ranger part 3

"Love Stinks"  
  
Gen cursed under her breath for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time, Billy reprimanded her. Alpha was functioning, but not all his circuitry was fixed. She had finished most of the work, and was now rebuilding Alpha's backup system. She had received a nasty shock for her trouble. Finally, after hours upon hours of work, Alpha was good as new.  
  
"Finally." Gen muttered. "Let's get these computers back online." She got up, and instantly sat back down, a wave of fatigue washing over her. Kimberly, the "Adult on Duty" as the parents called it, came over.  
  
"Gen, it is three in the afternoon. You have been awake more than twenty four hours. Get some rest, some nourishment, something. You'll make yourself sick." Gen looked at Mrs. Oliver.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. How exactly can we protect Angel Grove without our morphers? Until the computers are back, Angel Grove is a sitting duck." She leaned back under a computer, and began working. Billy grabbed her leg and dragged her out.  
  
"Gen, I'll fix it." Gen stared at him. He wasn't at full health yet, and still had a bandage around his head.  
  
"You must be losing it. Billy, you're the one who needs rest. You've just suffered a massive injury and-"  
  
"Gen, get in the stupid car, and go home. I'll call you when you can come back." Billy said, firmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"In the car, now!" Billy commanded. Gen sighed. She was never going to win this one. Billy had taken parental control. She sighed, and picked up the keys.  
  
~~  
  
Gen unlocked the door to the trailer. She sank into a chair in the kitchen. The can of soup was still sitting on the counter. She stole a peek at the old answering machine. The message light was blinking. She sighed, and got up to check the messages. There was only one.  
  
"Hey, Gen, it's Drew. I was calling to see if you'd like to go out tomorrow, or something. I'd love to get together again, and my dad would love to get together with your brother to catch up as he calls it. So call me when you get back at 425-1193. Thanks, bye." Gen's eyes got wide. She picked up the phone. Dialing the number, she sat, listening to the ring. A man, probably Drew's dad, picked up at the second ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Drew there?" She asked, tentatively.  
  
"No, he isn't right now. May I take a message?" Gen hesitated.  
  
"Yes, please. Could you just tell him this is Gen, and I'm returning his call?"  
  
"Oh, so you're Gen. Drew told me about you. I'm Zack. Your brother and I were friends in high school."  
  
"Oh, I was wondering for a second there. Well, um, thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome. I'll tell Drew you called as soon as he gets home." He hung up, and as he was putting the phone down, Gen overheard "So polite for someone her age. Billy's doing a good job." Boy, would Billy be glad to hear that.  
  
~~  
  
Gen went into her room, and lay back on the bed, with her legs dangling off the edge. The next thing she knew, the phone was ringing, and it was two hours later. She ran into the kitchen to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gen, it's Theo. Get down to the Command Center, now! Billy's got the computers back online, but not the transporters. He needs your help."  
  
"Oh. 'Kay." She mumbled sleepily. She picked up the keys again, and got in the car. She really was doing a lot of driving lately.  
  
~~  
  
Gen got out of the car, and went inside. Billy was crawling out from under the computer console.  
  
"Hey, Gen. We actually just got the communicators and teleporters back online, but not the morphers. I think Alpha and I also just found a way to get Zordon back."  
  
"Great. Let's get to work." Instantly energized, Gen nearly threw herself at the computers. Following Billy's instructions, they worked in tandem to fix the damage. Gen lost track of time. Suddenly, a surge of power flowed through the Command Center. Zordon appeared in his tube.  
  
"GEN, BILLY. GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK."  
  
"It's good to have you back, Zordon." Gen said. "Morphers are still off line, and we still have no idea where the Green Ranger will go next." Alpha stood at a console.  
  
"I think I have an idea." He said. "Gen, you aren't going to like this."  
  
~~  
  
After transporting the other rangers and parents into the Command Center, Alpha began his explanation.  
  
"I began noticing some strange energy readouts about the time Drew Taylor arrived in Angel Grove. Then, Gen mentioned her experience with the evil her mind encountered while repairing me. I did a little checking. Drew is the Green Ranger." Alpha said, gently.  
  
Gen began shaking with rage. She should have known. He was too nice. It was too good to be true. A boy actually liking her? What a joke. Somehow, she expected tears. There were none. There was no love. He was using her. She vaguely felt a hand on her shoulders. She barely heard someone tell her everything would be okay. She began losing control over her mental powers. She heard the thoughts of those around her. Maggie was thinking how much of a jerk Drew was. Joel was realizing his suspicions. Billy was worried. Too many more. She felt Zordon in her mind. It was a quiet, comforting feeling. She felt him take over, and let her regain control. It was rather nice. Like a warm lap or fingers stroking her hair. Like she was a little girl again. Something triggered a memory.  
  
~~  
  
She was running. Darn shoes were too big. She tripped and skinned her knee on the sidewalk. She tore her overalls. She was crying because her knee hurt. Big arms picked her up. They took her into the bathroom and bandaged the cut. She sat on the lap that belonged to the big arms. It smelled like Daddy.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." Daddy had a comforting voice. Then something broke a window.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy where are you?"  
  
*Gen.*  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
*Gen!*  
  
"Don't take my daddy!" ~~  
  
Gen's eyes snapped open. She was on the floor. All the faces were over her. Billy looked terrified.  
  
"Gen, are you okay?" He asked in complete fear. "What happened?"  
  
"Memory." She mumbled. "Bad one, too."  
  
"Gen, you collapsed. We thought you'd died or something!" Rose said, almost crying.  
  
"Hasn't happened in a while. Lost control." She was having problems communicating. Joel and Theo helped her up. Gen had to steady herself on them. Drew would pay for this. He would pay. 


	6. Green Ranger part 4

A/N: 'Twas the night term let out, and all through the college, the students were excited, brains filled with knowledge. One author's mind whirred with ideas, should she waste Christmas break, or write to her readers? So she sat back to type, and make something snappy, a series of updates to make them all happy.

I'm back and here's your Christmas gift! I've updated all my stories!

"'Tis better to have loved and lost…"

Gen had just finished rewiring part of the morphin' grid. A blue spark slid down a colored wire, and jumped out, touching her skin. Gen half expected, after her experience with Alpha, to be shocked. The sensation was actually pleasant. Like a surge of the morphin' power. It probably was. Suddenly, she lost control of her powers again. The other rangers in the Command Center were thinking about their morphers being back on line. Vaguely she heard them cheer. She was shaking again. Gen was still filled with an odd rage toward Drew. Rage like that made her lose control over her powers. She sat back, exhausted. She decided to do a little mind surfing. Mind surfing to Gen was like searching the web for nothing. It was like junk food for the mind. She let the thoughts of the others flow over her.

Gen's good at this Rose's thoughts.

Wish I could do that Theo

Wonder if Zach knows about his son Billy's thoughts. Suddenly, Gen jumped as she heard whirring and beeping noises.

"What in the world?" She said to no one in particular. Billy crouched down next to her.

"Alpha's mind can be a trip, huh." He said, grinning with private amusement. "First time I did it, I thought I was accidentally in the morphin' grid!" Gen smiled back. No more of that.

"Right, um, huh. So, what did you adults do in this situation?" Gen asked the parents.

"Well, actually, we didn't really get the Command Center back online for quite a bit longer." Kim said.

"It's a new record. You trained her too well." Alpha said to Billy. Everyone laughed.

"All we can do now is wait." Tommy said. Gen heard Maggie sigh. Maggie hated waiting.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rangers! The Green Ranger is in the park! And he's got the Dragon Zord!" Alpha fretted an hour later.

"Joel would like to know, what's a Zord?" Joel was back to his usual, insane self.

"YOUR ZORDS ARE PART OF YOUR MORPHIN' POWER. THEY ARE LARGE ROBOTS DESIGNED FOR BATTLE. YOUR PARENTAL UNITS HAD THREE ZORDS AT DIFFERENT TIMES DURING THEIR TIME AS RANGERS. THEY WERE THE THUNDER ZORDS, ULTRA ZORDS, AND NINJA ZORDS."

"How did they get them, Zordon?" Theo asked.

"YOUR ZORDS WILL BE GIVIN TO YOU. YOU WILL RECIVE ONE OF THE ZORDS THE FORMER RANGER OF YOUR COLOR HAD. THE ZORD WILL CHOOSE."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"What he means is that the Zords are sentient beings, like Alpha." Gen said with sudden realization.

"Really? Is that how they responded to us and only us?" Billy asked.

"YES, BILLY. IT IS."

"Rangers, are you ready?" Alpha asked.

* * *

The rangers sat in a circle. All closed their eyes. Gen felt herself whisked away to a land within the mind unknown to the rest of the world. She opened her eyes. She was in a forest. She saw a path, and walked down it. She suddenly realized she was on all fours. Sitting again, she realized she had become an elegant black wolf. She walked on. She saw her pack. The suddenly combined, and she was human again, but in her ranger uniform. She saw her brother's wolf zord. She felt herself pulled out of her trance. Billy smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Joel found himself in the arctic. He was bigger than before. And hairier. He saw his tusks and looked up again. Suddenly, he was in his ranger uniform. The mastodon thunder zord was in front of him. He opened his eyes. Rocky leaned over, and hugged his son, more proud of him than ever before.

* * *

Theo looked down. He was huge. The world around him was small. A pterodactyl flew above him. He looked down at his reflection in the water. His sharp teeth were longer than he'd ever guessed. Then he was a ranger again, staring up at the Tyrannosaurus thunder zord. Opening his eyes, he stared at the faces of the group, and grinned.

* * *

Maggie looked around her. She was tall and graceful. Standing in a pool of still water, she could see a reflection she recognized from somewhere. She was a crane. Then, she was in her pink ranger uniform. Staring at the Crane ninja zord, she smiled. Opening her eyes, she had a secret pleasure of the pride on her mother's face.

* * *

Rose discovered she was huge in a second. Huge and furry. Smaller animals looked like they wanted to run away. She gave them a friendly growl. Then she looked into the water. The bear staring back seemed like her mother. She was a ranger again soon enough and stared up in awe of the Bear ninja zord. Her mother would be proud.

* * *

"RANGERS. YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR ZORDS. USE THEM WISELY, AND MAKE YOUR PARENTS PROUD." Zordon said.

* * *

The Green Ranger waited behind a computer console. Gen had, in her weariness, forgotten to rebuild the security system. He waited for the others to leave. In his talk with Gen, he'd discovered exactly how methodical she was. She would stay late, perhaps with her half-brother, and finish the systems. He would strike then. The two of them would be vulnerable, and he could add some honor to his position. He smiled. The other rangers and parents left. Only Gen, Billy, Alpha and Zordon remained. He would have to get her now, however. She had just discovered her blunder and went straight to work on the security system. He emerged from his hiding place.

"Hello, Gen. Lovely to see you." Gen looked up. She knew just who it was behind her.

"Eat my shorts, Drew." She answered. The Green Ranger started in surprise. This was an unexpected twist.

"Well, then. I guess you know why I'm here." He said.

"Oh, I know, and you're not going to like the plan I have up my sleeve." Gen said, angrily, preparing to fight. Drew was preparing for a mind blast or a morph. It surprised him when she turned and came in kicking.

Gen started with several round kicks, and a triple punch, then quickly blocked and dodged the Green Ranger's attacks. He was good, but Gen was better. _The team might or might not ever know why._ Gen thought to herself. Gen pinned the Green Ranger to the floor. Then, she removed his helmet. Staring into Drew's face, she glared at him, fury coating her features.

"Why." She said mirthfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why? Why did you act like you liked me? Was it to gain my trust? Or was it to get me to let my guard down. Tell me."

"No." He said, fighting for some kind of control, but it wasn't with her. "No! Get out!" Drew screamed. Gen prepared herself. She looked at her brother, and they both entered Drew's mind.

Inside his head was a different story. Drew had been Zack's nephew, but was adopted as his son when Drew's real father has murdered his mother and then killed himself. All while Drew was watching. Memories clogged the busy neurocanals that Gen and Billy would navigate. Until they were in the subconscious, they could say nothing, lest they alter a memory or skill. Rushing through horrors, and some foreign things (Gen assumed they belonged to whoever was controlling Drew) Gen and Billy barely made it to the subconscious. It was heavily guarded by some kind of thought guards. Gen stared at their massive size. With a mental army that size, the thing in his head had to be huge. Gen was surprised his head hadn't exploded. Gen nodded decisively toward her brother, and they flew into action. They evaded most of the army. The thing couldn't be that big if the army was that slow. Inside the subconscious, the real Drew was chained to a wall. Gen could talk now.

"Drew! Are you all right?"

"Get out of here! He'll hurt you, or worse!" Drew shouted. He was frantic and panicky. Gen had never dealt with this before. Then a creature rose up behind her. Turning with Billy, Drew's father laughed.

"So that's your game. You hook up with evil after you're dead and destroy your son. You son of a gun." Billy said to the human.

"Bingo! My brother-in-law was right about you. You are smart." And then there was nothing. Gen was kneeling on the floor of the Command Center. Drew had been teleported away.


End file.
